DL2: Let It Burn
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: So here's the rewrite of Dream Lover 2. When Alvin caves to the advances of a new friend and camp member, he's weighted down with guilt and regret. He doesn't know what to do. He eventually tells Simon after some persistence on Simon's end and the outcome is worse than Alvin expected. "If you love someone, you shouldn't be capable of cheating." OC, Alvon, rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all! So here's the first chapter to the rewrite of Dream Lover 2. First off, I started working on this almost a year ago, and my efforts to have some chapters under my belt prior to publishing have failed. I'm still working on chapter 3 at this time. Also, life does not want me to have any free time to write whatsoever. I have tons of stories to work on and update and complete but it's sad to say that won't be for a while. So, I'm apologizing now for any future delays in updates. But I will continue to squeeze in some writing when I can because I do still love to do it. So bear with me. I'm doing a new thing also. Depending on the feedback level, and activity in the fandom, it'll determine if updating is necessary. I'm publishing now because I want this to have a chance and I do still have some loyal readers hidden away, waiting.**_

 ** _This story's plot is similar to the original sequel, but not. Instead, I planned some adjustments in the role of my OC Ricky._**

 ** _Enjoy and review_**

 ** _-SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

 _July 7_

 _Alvin smiled at the group of kids surrounding the campfire as he strummed his guitar. Different voices blended with his as they sang the camp's anthem. His gaze landed on his newest friend, Ricky, his smile widening at the way the fire danced across his face and set his green hazel eyes on fire. He felt his cheeks flush when they made eye contact. He had to force his gaze somewhere else when their eyes locked, that strange, enticing,_ _ **knowing**_ _look making him almost shudder._

 _He didn't know why Ricky looked at him that way, or why the look sent electricity to his nerves. Each time it happened, which was often, he thought of Simon. His boyfriend and lover. And then, thinking of Simon made him feel horrible, resulting in him adding some distance between himself and his friend. Distance that Ricky did not allow, and would close immediately. Each time he closed it, he pressed a little closer to Alvin. The line between friends and more was blurring rapidly, and Alvin did his best not to lead Ricky on._

 _As the song came to a close, Alvin strummed the last few notes as the camp clapped. Setting his guitar aside carefully, Alvin grinned, trying his hardest to ignore the way his body warmed under Ricky's intense gaze. The temptation became too great, and he looked to his friend, their eyes meeting immediately. Ricky swiped his lip with his tongue and this time, Alvin did shudder._

 _July 15_

 _Alvin toweled his hair off as he left the lake, making his way toward his cabin. He rested the towel over his shoulders when he reached the screen door. "Hey, Alvin!" The voice made his heart race instantly. He turned, watching Ricky walk up to him, a confident smirk forever on his dimpled face._

" _Hey, Ricky," Alvin smiled, feeling incredibly self-conscious with only a pair of damp swim trunks on. Ricky's once over was obvious, and the satisfied smile made goose bumps erupt on Alvin's body. God, this was getting out of hand quickly. Alvin thought of Simon, and the smile faltered, his gaze dropping. Ricky frowned at the change in Alvin's expression, but decided to inquire about it later._

" _We're setting up for a water gun war in fifteen minutes. You coming?" Ricky asked._

 _Alvin's head shot up, his cheeks bright red. "Am I what?" Ricky replayed what he'd said and a smug smile appeared on his face, a mischievous glisten sparkled in his eyes. He bit his lower lip and stepped closer to Alvin, looking at him through lowered lashes._

" _You coming?" he whispered. Alvin's heart was pounding so hard he could hear it. Swallowing, Alvin shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. "Shame. I should fix that." Alvin's eyes widened, his blush returning with a vengeance._

 _Alvin's words were trapped in his throat. Ricky stepped closer, the fabric of his T-shirt grazing Alvin's exposed stomach and chest. Ricky placed a hand on the side of Alvin's neck, the other wrapping possessively around his waist. The tightness of the embrace wasn't lost on Alvin, his body pressed against Ricky's so firmly, Alvin was certain he couldn't break away without Ricky allowing it._

 _Ricky drew Alvin's face closer by the hand on the side of his neck. Soft lips were brought close to Alvin's, his blue eyes dropping to take in the full lips. His body fairly hummed with the urge to taste those lips._ _ **Simon…**_ _Alvin turned his head aside. "I can't…" he whispered._

" _You want to," Ricky replied, angling Alvin's head back where it had been a second ago. Alvin felt something in him crack at realizing what Ricky had said was true. He did want to…_

" _But I can't, Ricky." Alvin pushed against Ricky's chest, the other boy allowing Alvin to pull back at arm's length, but not leave his embrace._

 _Alvin searched the green hazel eyes that were framed by the thickest, longest eyelashes he's ever seen. Ricky smiled. "If you're worried someone will find out, I won't tell."_

 _Alvin gave that some thought, before he shook his head, mad at himself for even considering it. "No. I can't." He stepped back from Ricky's embrace. "I'll see you later." He stepped into his cabin, making sure to lock the screen once he was inside. Ricky chuckled softly before continuing toward the lake._

 _July 30_

 _To Alvin's relief, and secret disappointment, Ricky's advances stopped since their almost kiss. Alvin was able to hang out with his friend with more peace of mind. They threw friendly punches that didn't linger, put one another into headlocks like before. Everything was back to being platonic, it was so sudden it startled Alvin, but he didn't give it much thought. Ricky was an amazing friend._

" _How often do you perform concerts back at home?" Ricky asked as they stood in line to get their dinner._

" _It depends on if we have a recent album released. The concerts are to promote the album and encourage people to buy it," Alvin replied. Ricky hummed in thought._

" _Is your dad working on a new album?"_

" _Not at this point. He doesn't want to distract us from school since we're only a couple years from graduating."_

" _I'd love to be as famous as you guys. It sounds awesome. How long have you been performing?"_

" _Since we were really little." The line moved gradually, the campers in front of and behind them engrossed in their own conversations._

" _And your brothers? What are they like?" Ricky asked, stuffing his hands inside his pockets._

" _Well, we're triplets. I'm the oldest, then Simon, and Theodore. Theodore is the sweet one, he loves to cook. I think he'll be a chef someday, he'd love that." Ricky chuckled softly at that, and Alvin smiled. "The there's Simon. Man, there's nothing Simon doesn't know. And if there is something he doesn't know, guaranteed he'll figure it out. He's the best scientist I know. I think he'd go on to be a college professor or something like that. He built his first time machine when we were eight."_

 _Ricky whistled, impressed. He soaked in that information. "And you? What'll you do after your music career settles down?"_

 _Alvin had to think about that. "I don't know. Music's all I'm good at. Maybe a music teacher? I don't know. I always imagined myself as a solo act, but the idea of singing without Simon and Theodore…it doesn't sit right."_

 _Ricky smiled, nudging Alvin gently with his shoulder. "You'll figure it out." Alvin looked at Ricky, smiling gratefully. Their gazes lingered longer than usual lately, and Alvin forced the eye contact to break as he looked at the food options for the evening. Ricky wasn't discouraged._

 _After dinner, they had an hour of free time before the mandatory sit down by the campfire. Alvin and Ricky walked toward the lake to watch the sun set the rest of the way. They sat down on the ground, both aware of the unnecessary closeness, but not doing anything about it. Their shoulders and sides touched as they watched the pink and orange sky, the sun reflecting off the water beautifully._

 _They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Ricky covered Alvin's hand with his own. Alvin looked at him in surprise. Ricky returned the look with a smile. "I like you, Alvin." The confession made Alvin's breath catch. "You're really cool, and interesting, talented, confident. And beautiful."_

 _Alvin flushed brightly, as though compliments were new to him. "Um…thanks?" Ricky chuckled, squeezing Alvin's hand affectionately._

" _Something about you pulls me toward you. I can't help it." Alvin swallowed, looking back at the sun set, it was almost completely gone. Ricky's hand was warm in his own. He didn't pull away._

" _It's…the same for me…" Alvin admitted reluctantly. Maybe, if he could explain his hesitance to Ricky, he'll understand and step back to being good friends. "But, I have someone else, back home. And I really love him. And he makes me very happy." He looked at Ricky to see how he took the information._

 _Ricky was quiet. "I understand." He returned Alvin's eye contact. "But, I still want you. And, I stand by what I said. I won't tell anyone."_

 _To say Alvin was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't believe the news didn't deter Ricky. If anything, he seemed even more determined to have Alvin. Alvin lowered his gaze, mind fully aware of the hand holding his. He wanted Ricky, badly. His body hummed in desire every time they were with one another. The physical contact they were making right now made his heart pound. But… "I can't Ricky…"Alvin pulled his hand free, moving to stand. Ricky was quick, grabbing Alvin and pulling him close._

 _The kiss was unexpected. Alvin's eyes widened as Ricky cupped the back of his head so he couldn't move away. Once the shock settled, Alvin became aware of something moist prodding at his lips, persistent and determined to get inside his mouth. Reluctantly, Alvin closed his eyes as he gave the intruder access._

 _He was numb. All he could feel was the tongue memorizing every part of his mouth and battling with his own for dominance. His heart pounded furiously, his face heated with a blush. The kiss wasn't romantic, but desperate and fueled with lust. It was sloppy and bruising, but it gave Alvin such a rush of desire._

 _Alvin managed to remove Ricky's hand from his head and broke the kiss, both panting heavily. Ricky latched onto his neck, nipping and sucking on whatever skin his mouth and tongue could reach. "Ricky…"Alvin whispered._

" _I want you, Alvin…" he whispered back. Alvin shivered._

" _I have someone… back home, Ricky," he reminded. Ricky cursed under his breath._

" _It'll be our secret, Alvin. I swear."_

 _ **Simon…**_ _"No." Alvin pushed Ricky back and stood. He didn't say anything as he left. Ricky licked his lips and sighed before smiling._

 _August 10_

 _It came down to avoiding his friend. He missed the company, but he didn't trust himself around Ricky. Nor did he trust Ricky, either. Alvin wasn't naïve. He knew no matter how in love with Simon he was, there was always the chance of becoming attracted to someone else. He could live with that so long as the person he was attracted to didn't return the attraction, and wasn't so damn persistent._

 _It took days for Ricky's love bites to fade. Alvin felt horrible. How could he let his attraction get so out of hand? Just because Simon wasn't here didn't mean his commitment and loyalty to him was decreased at all. He wished Ricky wasn't so determined._

 _It_ _ **was**_ _getting out of hand. Ricky didn't even have to do anything more than look at him and Alvin's body warmed immediately. All he could do was look the other way. Thank goodness camp was over in a couple of weeks. Ricky had said he and his mom were moving to LA, but the chances of running into one another was considerably low. That was a large city. He wasn't worried about that. His issue now was maintaining distance until camp finished._

 _He was in line for lunch when he felt someone slide up behind him. "Wanna go on a walk with me later?" It was Ricky. Alvin fought back a shudder. That question was whispered huskily by his ear._

" _I can't."_

" _Come on, Alvin. It'll be fun. Just a little hike during our free period. We won't be the only ones, if you're worried about that," Ricky assured. Alvin did enjoy hiking._

" _How many other people?"_

" _At least ten. And then we're gonna go swimming at the lake when we get back." Alvin bit his lip in thought._

" _Fine. I'll go."_

 _Ricky beamed. "Awesome! I'll go sign you up. See you in a bit." Alvin nodded and Ricky took off._

 _When it came down to the hike, Alvin was chastising himself for not signing himself up. Of course Ricky would make them partners. He sighed as he filled his canteen. "You mad at me?" Ricky asked as he applied some sunscreen to his exposed skin._

 _Alvin didn't reply._

" _Look, I'm sorry. But I miss hanging out with you. There's only a couple weeks left of camp and I don't want us to finish off not talking."_

 _Alvin searched Ricky's beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm not mad, just frustrated. You're not taking my feelings seriously." At Ricky's confused look, Alvin sighed. "I do…want you…" he whispered, glancing around them at the other hikers. Ricky brightened immediately at the confession. "But I can't, okay? I keep telling you that. I have someone else."_

 _To Alvin's dismay, it seemed all Ricky heard was the confession. Taking in the renewed smug, determined glint in his friend's eyes, he couldn't help feeling like he added fuel to the dwindling fire._

 _August 17_

 _One more week. All he had to do was make sure there was no potential alone time between himself and Ricky for one more week. Not for Ricky's lack of trying… Alvin sighed._

 _He took to locking himself in his cabin at the earliest convenience, only coming out for the mandatory events. It was boring that way, but it kept Ricky off his case. At this moment, Alvin was lying on his bed. It was quiet, save for the distant laughter he could hear from outside. So, when there was a knock at his door, Alvin was startled._

" _Alvin?" It was Ricky, not that he was surprised. Alvin debated not answering, but his door being locked was an obvious sign he was inside. So, standing, he approached the screen. "There you are! Come outside! The other campers demanded another water war! You missed the last one. Come on!"_

 _Alvin shook his head. Ricky faltered, looking surprised. "I'm not in the mood to go outside. I'll see you at dinner though." He went back to his bed. Ricky tried opening the door, but it was locked._

" _What's wrong, Alvin? Let me in so we can talk."_

 _Alvin sat on the edge of his bed, not replying. Ricky tugged at the screen for a few minutes, but Alvin paid him no attention. He lay back on his bed, listening to the efforts to get his screen door open._

 _The sound of something coming undone and the squeak of his screen being opened and closed shocked Alvin. But, not as much as the appearance of Ricky at his side. He moved to sit up, but Ricky pushed him back down with a hand to his chest. "How'd you-? Did you break my lock?"_

" _It was coming apart anyway. After we're done, you can have the manager fix it." Ricky shrugged._

" _Done? Done with what?" Alvin asked, both unease and excitement shot through his body when Ricky straddled him._

" _You know what…" Ricky whispered in answer._

 _August 24_

 _Everyone was waiting outside for the buses to start loading. Alvin was standing beside Ricky, watching as the other boy inputted his phone number into his phone before handing it back. Alvin pocketed the device._

" _I'm gonna miss you," Ricky said, brushing a lock of Alvin's hair behind his ear. Alvin fought down the urge to shiver at the gentle contact. For the last week of camp, Ricky would come into his cabin during the free period and the pair would have sex._

 _Alvin didn't know why he allowed it. He searched the beautiful, captivating green hazel eyes and figured a large portion of why he caved was those eyes, framed by lashes that would have every girl he knew back home envious. Aside from the obvious observation, Alvin didn't allow himself to wonder why. He would just come up with reasons to excuse his weakness, and he didn't deserve an excuse. What he had done was wrong. He knew it._

 _Ricky studied the expression on Alvin's face with concern. He knew what was on his friend's mind. "I won't tell anyone, Alvin."_

 _Alvin nodded. "I know."_

" _So then what's wrong?" Alvin looked away with a sigh._

" _You really have no guilt about what we did?" Alvin asked after a moment. Ricky blinked._

" _I'm not in a relationship with anyone." Alvin looked at him with a frown. Ricky smiled. "You look cute when you pout like that." Alvin narrowed his eyes, a blush creeping across his face despite his efforts to fight it. Ricky chuckled._

" _You don't feel bad knowing you're the reason I cheated?" Alvin demanded. Ricky gave it some thought._

" _Maybe a little bit," he admitted. "But not enough to regret anything. And besides, you wanted it just as much as I did. If you were truly content with your boyfriend, then you wouldn't have wanted me so badly."_

 _Alvin heaved out a frustrated breath. "I don't agree, but whatever. I don't feel like talking about it anymore."_

 _The two turned at hearing a whistle blowing. "Load up!" Alvin grabbed his bag, turning to go toward the bus when Ricky pulled him back, bringing him close. Alvin looked at him, surprised. Ricky dipped his head, pressing his lips to Alvin's one last time. He pulled back, searching Alvin's face with a soft smile._

 _Alvin cursed his body repeatedly for its reaction. His heart was racing, and he could feel his blush spreading down to his neck and ears due to the slight rise in his desire. "You couldn't have just said 'goodbye'?" Alvin snapped half-heartedly._

" _To you? No way," Ricky said softly. He traced Alvin's lower lip with the pad of his thumb. "I'm gonna miss these lips." Alvin lowered his gaze, cursing inwardly as another damned blush rose to his cheeks._

" _I'm going now," he said firmly. Ricky nodded, stepping back. Alvin adjusted his grip on his bag, turning and approaching the bus. He tossed his bag into the compartment under the seats before boarding the bus and sitting in an empty seat by the window._

 _He told himself not to look out the window. If he looked back, it would say too much, and he didn't want to add anything else to whatever he and Ricky had established while at camp. No. This was goodbye. It irritated him to realize he was tempted to look back. Setting his jaw, he stuffed his hand into his pocket, fishing out his iPod and plugging in his earphones. He played the first song on loud, settling in for the long drive ahead._

 _Once the bus was on the road, it was fifteen minutes into the journey back when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the text:_

 ** _Have a safe trip. I'll miss you._**

 ** _-Ricky_**

 _Alvin bit his lip, debating if he should reply. In the end, he didn't see the harm. He typed: **You too**. He pressed send and pocketed his phone. He sighed, leaning his head against the window and shutting his eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi all, sorry for the wait. Life intervened as it usually does. And I had this chapter written alongside the first, but I hadn't felt like uploading it. Then I just forgot. So I apologize for the delay. The third chapter is in progress but I can't say when it'll be done. I'm a bit stuck on it. With that said, please read on and enjoy!_**

 ** _-SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

 _ **Dream Lover 2**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Alvin was grateful that Simon's camp didn't end until September 1st. Although, he couldn't figure why he was grateful, because he doubted his feelings over what he had done would be any different a week from now. It did give him time to think about what to do without too much pressure. With a heavy sigh, Alvin decided a shower was very much needed. Gathering up his clothes, he made his way to the bathroom.

"Hey, Alvin!" Theodore said brightly from the top of the stairs. Alvin smiled back at his brother. "How long have you been back?"

"Last night. How's your cooking club going?" he asked, going into the bathroom and setting his clothes onto the counter. Theodore appeared at the doorway.

"It's going great! I can't wait to make you guys the new recipes for dinner! I was waiting for Simon to come home." At the mention of his boyfriend, Alvin felt his heart lurch and stomach twist. He must've made a face, because Theodore noticed. "You alright?"

Alvin smiled at him. "Yeah, just a little tired still." Theodore frowned, not buying it. "I'm alright, Teddy. Okay? I promise."

"If you're sure…" Theodore said reluctantly, searching Alvin's face. Alvin ruffled Theodore's hair, causing a smile to reach his brother's face once more.

"Think you could make me a snack for after my shower?" Alvin asked. Theodore beamed.

"You bet!" Alvin chuckled at the enthusiasm. Theodore hurried downstairs, leaving Alvin to his shower.

… _ **AATC…**_

Alvin sat on a swing at the park the following day, watching kids play around him noisily. He rocked the swing with his feet back and forth when he heard his name called above the children's laughter. He looked up, spotting Brittany. With a sigh, he stood and made his way toward his female counterpart.

Brittany fell in step with Alvin when he walked past her, leaving the park and walking down the street. "Everything alright?" she asked.

Alvin knew he'd have to stop openly wallowing before Simon got back. The blue clad chipmunk could read him without there being an open display to his inner turmoil. Alvin didn't want it to be any more obvious if he could help it. He's been asked that question by everyone since he got back. He had to stop making it so transparent.

"How was your break?" he asked. Brittany frowned, pulling Alvin to a stop and blocking his path.

"I'm not Theodore, nor am I Jeanette. Alvin, you better tell me what's wrong." Alvin searched the electric blue orbs staring into his azure ones and considered telling Brittany. She had been there in the beginning, and they made up after all the drama that took place.

But could he really confide in her? Would he be asking too much if he tried? Would she hold his secrets as blackmail, and pour them out if they have another fight?

Seeing his uncertainty, her expression softened considerably. "Alvin, you can trust me."

"Kinda hard to remember that after last year," he retorted stiffly. Brittany flinched as though she'd been struck.

"Okay, I deserve that. I guess you don't trust me enough to talk, but I'm here if you need me," she said before turning and walking away. Alvin watched her leave, rooted to his spot. He recognized her attempt at guilt-tripping and he smiled slightly. Friends though they were now, she had caused him a lot of drama last year.

But then, if it hadn't been for her, he seriously doubted he and Simon would be where they were now. He had to be incredibly desperate to consider talking to her. But who else could he talk to? Theodore was still uneasy about the whole thing (not that Alvin blamed him, and he much rather Theodore be uneasy than completely okay with it), Jeanette barely looked at him now, and Eleanor was more or less on the same scale as Theodore. Brittany had known in the beginning, and despite her hurt over it, she had been there.

But it was still so iffy! He could trust her somewhat now, but their friendship was uncertain. All it took was a huge fight and Alvin would be stressing about his secrets being outed in an attempt to hurt him. Granted, they hadn't fought as often or as badly since school last year.

Alvin sighed, running a hand over his cap before he caught up with Brittany. Not like she was rushing anywhere. "Alright," he sighed. "I'll tell you." He stopped her and made her face him, holding her upper arms firmly, but gently. "But you have to _**swear**_ you won't tell a soul. Not even if we fight and say horrible things to each other. You have to make the ultimate promise, and if you do, I'm trusting you to keep it."

Brittany searched his eyes, seeing the seriousness of his words and the hesitance to actually confide in her. His emphasis on the word 'swear' wasn't lost on her either. Whatever this was, it was big, and Alvin must be desperate to confide in someone who had broken his trust not even a whole year ago. Brittany would take this opportunity and earn Alvin's trust back.

"I swear," Brittany said. Alvin scanned her face, seeing the sincerity, and dropped his hands from her arms. Not knowing where to begin, he continued walking, Brittany at his side.

After a few blocks, Brittany opened her mouth to ask again, but Alvin spoke up. "I slept with someone at camp…" Brittany stopped walking, her jaw slightly ajar. Alvin noticed she was no longer beside him after a few steps and stopped, looking back at her.

"You did what?" she asked breathlessly. Alvin went over to her.

"You heard me." He refused to say it again. He didn't think he could say it again, anyway. It left a horrible taste on his tongue.

"How-? After everything you and Simon…" she was shocked, to put it lightly. Her gaze on him was accusatory.

"It wasn't like I meant for it to happen!" Alvin snapped, not liking the look he was receiving.

"Oh, so you didn't lie back and spread your legs willingly?" Brittany snapped right back. Alvin aimed a heated glare at her, his silence speaking for him. She scoffed, looking away from him.

In the back of his mind, Alvin was pleased she was mad at him. It meant she supported what he and Simon had. Thinking of Simon, Alvin frowned. "It's just…" he sighed, and Brittany looked back at him, gaze wary, but she was willing to hear him out. "He was so persistent!" He tossed his hands up before running them over his cap.

"Did he know you were with someone?" she asked, studying him intently.

"Yes! And it didn't sway him at all!" It still surprised him how Ricky was able to overlook that fact so easily. "If anything, it encouraged him."

"Did you say no?"

"Several times."

"How many times did you sleep with him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alvin bit his lip. "Is that necessary?" Brittany's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Yes. How many?"

Alvin sighed, closing his eyes. Brittany waited impatiently. Still, no answer was forthcoming.

"Alvin!" she exclaimed. His eyes shot open, and Brittany was shocked to see saturated blue orbs looking at her with such anguish and guilt.

"What?! I was counting!" He screwed his eyes shut against the tears. "Seven. Once a day for the last week of camp…"

Brittany wanted to slap him. She wanted to yell and call him an idiot. But, anyone with eyes could see whatever she said or did would pale in comparison to what Alvin was doing to himself about what he had done. She sighed heavily. "Alright… you're gonna tell Simon, right?"

"What?" Alvin looked at her like she was insane. A tear slid down his cheek, unacknowledged. Brittany noted it. "I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't? You have to!" She shook her head, he was being ridiculous.

"He'll hate me! We'll break up, and our relationship, brotherly and romantic, will be ruined!"

"You're awfully pessimistic all of a sudden," she said, folding her arms.

"It's not me being negative, it's me being honest. Brittany, I didn't tell you so you could give me advice. I just needed someone to talk to, so I'm not the only one who knows about it."

"Alvin…"

"Please, not right now. I know soon, I'll need advice…but for now, just let me get it out there."

She wasn't used to this part of Alvin, this vulnerable, afraid, uncertain part. But she accepted it, and what he was asking of her. "Alright. We'll go to my house and you can tell me more about what happened."

Alvin smiled, openly relieved and they continued on their way.

… _ **AATC…**_

Brittany let Alvin in before shutting her bedroom door and locking it for good measure. Alvin took a seat on her bed and watched as she sat at her vanity mirror and proceeded to take her hair out of its ponytail. "I'm finding it difficult to see you as the victim in this situation, Alvin." She tousled her hair and looked at his reflection in her mirror.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He liked when she wore her hair down, she didn't do it often enough.

"I mean," she began, brushing her hair now. "That from what you told me on our way here, you're not entirely innocent in all of this."

"I know."

She set her brush down and faced him. "Something about what happened has to benefit you." She fiddled with her hair in thought before smiling. "Tell me about the sex!"

"What?" Alvin asked, blushing now. "No! Why?!"

"You said you said 'no' right?" Alvin nodded slowly. "Was that during the sex?"

"Brittany, he didn't rape me!" She sighed.

"Did you say 'no' during the sex?" she asked again, more slowly. Alvin frowned.

"I did."

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere!" she stood and went over to him, sitting beside him. Alvin smiled, playing with the ends of her hair.

"You sure you don't just wanna know if it was good?" he teased. She giggled.

"I'm definitely curious," she admitted. "But since it happened so many times, I'm assuming it was pretty good."

Alvin sighed, lowering his hands to his lap. "What do you wanna know?"

"When you said 'no' and what he did in response to that." Alvin sighed and began the story from the beginning. As he spoke, he watched Brittany's face closely. Halfway through the tale, he noticed the way she frowned every time he said Ricky's name. When he got to their sexual encounters, Alvin gave only the necessary details, and when he was finally done relaying everything, she looked livid.

Alvin jumped slightly when she stood suddenly and began pacing. "What an asshole!" she snapped, her hair whipping furiously each time she turned to pace the other direction. Alvin watched her in surprise. "What a cocky, manipulative jackass!"

"So, you're not mad at me now?" Alvin asked, watching as she mumbled under her breath.

"Oh, you're guilty too," she said firmly. "But that guy is guiltier than you are. He took complete advantage of you. He's your typical player. But there's something dangerous about him."

Alvin blinked, intrigued by her opinion. "How'd you get to that conclusion?" She finally stopped pacing and sat down beside him once more.

"Based on what you told me about your encounters, he's not above raping someone," she answered.

Alvin opened his mouth to correct her once more, but she cut him off.

"Alvin, you can say he didn't all you want. You told me that each time he approached you, you said no. You would consent in the end, but each time, you took longer to do that. He could already be inside you, and you still didn't consent to it."

"I could've fought him."

"But you didn't because you still wanted him. You said no because of Simon, but you allowed it because you wanted him."

Alvin sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "There's no way Simon will forgive me. After all we've been through, you and Jeanette too, it's all gonna be destroyed because I can't control my damn libido."

"Simon will understand, Alvin. All you need to do is be honest with him." Alvin was shaking his head the whole time she was talking.

"No, he won't," he sighed, lowering his hands and looking at her with terrified blue eyes. "If you truly love someone, you shouldn't be capable of cheating."

"Alvin…" she whispered, searching his eyes.

"After all this time, could I really not love Simon the way I thought I did?"

"Alvin, don't question your love. Even _I_ could tell from the beginning how much you really love Simon."

Alvin stood. "I have your word this remains between us?"

Brittany nodded. "Of course. I'm here if you want to talk."

Alvin smiled a strained smile at her before leaving.

… _ **AATC…**_

Over the course of the next few days Alvin grew weary of everyone he ran into asking him if he was alright. If it was noticeable to people he hadn't seen since school in June, he knew he had to fix it. He asked the next couple of people what on his person made him seem so upset. Their answers were discouraging.

" _I don't know…" his classmate Jeanie shrugged, looking him over. "I can see it in your eyes."_

" _It's weird seeing you so downtrodden," Sam, another classmate, replied. "But it's most noticeable in your eyes."_

" _You look like a kicked puppy," Jason supplied, patting Alvin's back in a comforting manner. "You should come to my place sometime. I'm planning a back to school party next month, Friday before school starts back up." Alvin said he'd be there._

Alvin grumbled on his way home to get something to eat. He shut the front door a little harder than necessary, but paid it no mind. It wasn't a surprise to see Theodore in the kitchen, cutting ingredients that looked to be for some jambalaya.

"Everything alright, Alvin?" Theodore asked, setting the knife down and grabbing a pack of thawed shrimp from the sink.

"I really wish everyone would stop asking me that," Alvin snapped, looking inside the fridge for a snack.

"Maybe you should stop looking like something's bothering you then," Theodore suggested, pealing the shrimp and tossing them into a bowl.

Alvin shot Theodore an annoyed look, to which Theodore simply smiled and shrugged in response. Shutting the fridge, Alvin approached his brother at the table. "What am I doing that says I'm upset?"

Theodore glanced at Alvin briefly before continuing his food preparation. "You have that frown between your eyebrows you only get when you're thinking too much." Alvin's eyes widened in shock. "Also, you can't sit still for your life. You've been fidgety since you came home. I knew you were upset by the way you avoided eye contact with me, and you just sound distracted."

"I do all that?" Alvin asked, discouraged. If he did all those things without being aware of it, there was no way he could stop it before Simon came home.

"That and more. I'm sure Simon knows a lot more of your features and details than I do. He's much more observant, given your guys' relationship." Alvin was happy to see Theodore didn't grimace when mentioning the status he and Simon were under now. Only took several months. "You have more signs the more distressing your situation is, too. Based on what I've noticed, whatever you're stressing over is huge."

Alvin bit his lip under Theodore's questioning gaze. "I don't wanna talk about it. But…can you not tell anyone we had this discussion?"

"By 'anyone' you're referring to Simon, right?" Theodore asked with a small smile.

"How'd you…?"

"You flinched when I said his name earlier," Theodore explained. Alvin deflated.

"I did?" Theodore nodded, seeing the hopelessness in Alvin's eyes. "I miss the naïve baby brother from when we were kids." Alvin was smiling as he said this.

"You and me both," Theodore laughed. "Don't worry, this talk never happened." Alvin smiled in gratitude. "Food will be done soon, in case you wanna hold off on munching."

"Sounds good. I'll be in my room." Theodore nodded and Alvin left the kitchen. Just as he walked into his room, Alvin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, kicked off his shoes and lay back against his pillows. He frowned when he saw he received a message from Ricky.

He tapped the message and read: _Hey u, sry 4 nt tlk so lng…bn bsy w/pckng 4 our mve 2 LA. How u bn? Miss u_

The grammar and abbreviations were definitely a sign Ricky's been preoccupied. This is the first message he's received from Ricky that was a total abomination. When Alvin felt himself smiling, he sighed. _Damn charm…_ He debated replying, but considered Ricky was probably too busy. Alvin knew he was making excuses.

After successfully talking himself out of replying, he received another message from Ricky, this one much easier to read: _Sorry for that last text, it took me forever to finish it with all this shit going on. I miss you a lot. How're you doing?_

Alvin sighed. It would be a lot easier to leave Ricky in the past if he didn't talk to him. He was still staring at the screen when yet another message popped up. This one read: _I know you're reading these, lol, I can see the word 'read' under all of them. There's no harm in keeping in touch, babe. Just friends chatting_

Alvin frowned, pressing reply and typing: _Then don't call me 'babe'. My boyfriend doesn't even call me that._ He hit send, just now realizing Ricky had baited him with that word. He knew Alvin would correct him on it. Amused and annoyed at how well Ricky already knew him, Alvin watched another text pop up.

 _There you are! How boring… no pet names? I bet the sex is the same thing every time too. Explains why you were so into it with me._

Alvin blushed, both in embarrassment and anger at the casual way he was discussing this stuff. He backed out of the messages, silenced his phone, and put it in his nightstand. He had too much on his mind to bother with talking to Ricky. Simon would be back soon, and Alvin still had no idea what to do. It was only a few minutes before he was up and heading back downstairs. He couldn't sit still. Maybe he'll help Theodore with the food.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Huge apologies for the major delay in this chapter being published. Life just got in the way and it's still in the way. Can't give you all any schedule for this story. But I've never been a structured publisher anyway. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I also have a poll on my profile related to this story I'd love if you could vote on for me please.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

 _ **Dream Lover 2**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Simon will be home tomorrow. Have you figured out what you're gonna do?" Brittany asked as she and Alvin ate lunch at a bench at the park.

"No…" Alvin sighed, picking at his spaghetti and meatballs with his fork. Brittany eyed him for a moment before she stole one of his meatballs and set it with her own lunch of a turkey melt sandwich and salad. Alvin gave her a half-hearted glare before setting his fork inside the container and closing it.

"So," Brittany began, cutting her prize in half, "Telling him isn't an option?"

"It is…" Alvin shrugged. "But, if there's a way around him having to know, I'm definitely up for that."

Brittany took a bite, smiling at the spicy flavor. "You're a coward."

Alvin blanched, then frowned. He couldn't even deny that comment. This was what he got for confiding in Brittany. Support, and undiluted opinions. "Anything else?"

"You're aware the longer you prolong telling him, the worse it'll be when he finds out, right? And he will find out," she added before he could protest. "Things like this come to light eventually."

"He won't." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"So, when you guys get it on," she smirked at his immediate blush, "It won't be weird for you? Have you recovered from your exploits with what's-his-face?"

"Ricky," Alvin automatically corrected, not seeing her frown of disapproval. His blush deepened. "And I have. Being with Simon won't be weird…"

She shrugged. "Just making sure. You're not worried about calling him by the other guy's name?"

"It's not like they're similar that way. They each go about sex completely different." Brittany nodded, content to leave it at that.

"Has he been texting you?" Alvin knew who she was referring to.

"Often enough. I stopped replying." There was silence as Brittany resumed her lunch and Alvin watched the children play on the jungle gym. "Do I still seem upset?" He looked back at Brittany.

"It's obvious to me because I know your situation. Do people still ask you if you're alright?"

"No. But I think it's because I gave them dirty looks every time. Theodore still looks at me like he's waiting for me to explode or something."

"I guess that answers your question. Simon's gonna notice for sure then. Probably the moment he sees you."

Alvin sighed. "What if…?" He shook his head.

"What if what?" Alvin looked at her.

"I always felt my heart race when I saw Ricky. I got chills whenever he looked at me a certain way. What if I don't feel like that with Simon?" Brittany hummed thoughtfully, sitting back and observing Alvin for a moment.

"I think a crush pales in comparison to being in love. Especially since you haven't seen Simon in two months." Alvin nodded, visibly relaxing. "For the sake of your relationship, I seriously hope that was the last time you run into Ricky."

Alvin was confused, but didn't ask her to explain. She didn't seem willing to elaborate on that concern.

…AATC…

Simon would be home anytime today. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you're dreading Simon's arrival," Theodore commented, watching Alvin fidget in his seat in the den.

Alvin sat forward, resting his elbows on his bouncing knees and bringing his thumbnail to his lips, just seconds from biting it. "I'm excited, and nervous."

"Maybe you should do something besides sitting and waiting," Theodore suggested.

"Like what?"

"Shower? Eat something? Go for a walk?"

Alvin nodded at each task before standing on uneasy legs. "Sounds good. Thanks Theodore." Theodore smiled, concern obvious in his green eyes, but he didn't ask questions. He learned in the beginning to not be the middleman between his older brothers' relationship. Sometimes, times like now, it was hard to not want to help.

Alvin headed upstairs to do each thing Theodore suggested, starting with the shower.

...AATC...

Brittany was always happy when Alvin came by, even though he usually looked distressed, anxious or concerned. They've been hanging out more in the last week than they have since Alvin forgave her.

"You look awful," Brittany said, shutting the front door behind her and preceding Alvin down the sidewalk.

"Thanks for letting me know," Alvin answered tersely. Brittany glanced at him.

"You'd think you would at least try to not look so distressed the day Simon comes home."

"Any suggestions?" Brittany pretended to think.

"Maybe get some sleep, for starters," she supplied. Alvin scoffed, rolling his eyes. She stopped walking and grabbed Alvin's arm. "Here, come on." They turned and went back to her house.

…AATC...

Brittany made him sit in the chair by her vanity and turned him away from the mirror. Alvin went with it until he saw her grab some make-up. "What are you doing?" He frowned as she opened it and applied some powder to the pad.

"Trust me," she replied, giving him a soft, reassuring smile. Alvin let out a breath and nodded. "Good, now close your eyes." He did as he was told.

Brittany lightly applied the concealer to the area under Alvin's eyes, her years of practice making the dark patches vanish with only a few light applications. She made sure it was perfectly blended before closing the compact and stepping back.

"Open," she instructed. Alvin's azure eyes blinked open and she smiled. "Perfect. You look well-rested." Alvin tilted his head before turning the chair to see what she had done.

"Wow," he whispered, scanning his face. He grinned up at her reflection. "I wonder what you look like under all that make-up." She set the powder down before smacking the back of his head. "Ow!"

"I may own all this stuff, but I don't wear it often. I only put on mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, blush, lipstick and lip gloss."

"'Only'? Sounds like a lot to me." Brittany was happy to see Alvin was more upbeat now that his physical signs of his stress weren't noticeable anymore.

"I only enhance my eye color and add some shine and color to my lips," she tried again. Alvin chuckled.

"You're beautiful all the time, Brittany. Even back when we were kids. You don't need to enhance anything." She blushed faintly before dumping him out of her chair to sit in it. He took a seat on her bed. She faced him.

"Now that you don't look so exhausted, maybe seeing Simon again won't be such a stress for you. You look like the usual Alvin he left a couple months ago." Alvin smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks Brittany," he said softly. Brittany smiled.

"This isn't a permanent solution, though. You should try to get some good rest soon. Those bags will go away for good if you can manage to get some real sleep."

"I know. I'll try." Alvin spent the rest of his morning hanging out with Brittany. She was good about staying off the subjects of Ricky and Simon in order to help Alvin relax and wrap his mind around seeing Simon soon. By the time he left, he was in better spirits.

As he approached his home, Alvin could sense Simon's presence inside, and his dread threatened to creep back up on him. He forced himself to keep moving. The three steps leading to the door felt like mountains, Alvin's legs feeling like they were weighed down.

He opened the door and eased his way inside, shutting the door softly behind him. Theodore was cooking, there was an aroma of macaroni and cheese, meatloaf and veggies in the house. It was almost enough to relax Alvin's nerves. But then he heard Theodore talking, and during a pause in Theodore's words, Simon spoke up.

The deep, melodious sound of Simon's voice danced around Alvin's ears and made his heart race like it usually did. He leaned against the door, listening to his brothers talk and laugh in the kitchen. Simon's voice having the same effect on him as before was unexpected, but entirely welcome. Alvin was more than afraid of seeing Simon now that he had heard his voice. He was home. Maybe I should just go to my room… But he couldn't. He was hungry and there was no way he could make an excuse to not see Simon after so long.

He couldn't have been standing by the door long. And he hadn't made a sound, but Alvin watched Simon step out into the hallway and look at him. "Alvin?"

Alvin didn't move. He couldn't move. Simon seemed to know this, and so he walked towards his brother and boyfriend. Simon noted the wide-eyed gaze focused on him as he approached with curiosity and concern. This was far from the greeting he had expected. Simon stopped a foot away from Alvin and simply returned the stare. Something was wrong.

Alvin couldn't breathe. He'd lost the ability when he saw Simon. His lover was as breathtaking and beautiful as ever. Those gray eyes were calculating, and Alvin knew Simon already knew something was amiss. The pounding of his heart was erratic and it absolutely paled in comparison to the racing it had done around Ricky.

How could I have allowed, for even a moment, something as mediocre as a crush overrule my love for Simon? Alvin frowned at the thought, at himself. His eyes filled quickly with tears that made hurried trails down his cheeks.

Simon was alarmed. Yet another unexpected reaction from his boyfriend. Something was more than wrong. He reached out with both hands and wiped away the persistent tears, cradling Alvin's face gently as he did so. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Alvin's forehead, nose, and pouting lips before pulling back to meet sapphire eyes. Even more tears were swimming in Alvin's eyes. Alvin's entire face was a picture of sadness and awe.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Simon whispered, wiping at any stray tears that fell from Alvin's eyes.

Alvin had dreaded that question. He shook his head and buried his face in Simon's shoulder, wrapping his arms tightly around Simon's waist. "I missed you…"

Simon returned the embrace, knowing that simply missing him wasn't the cause for Alvin's reactions. "I missed you, too." But he knew he'd get the truth out of Alvin eventually.

Theodore stuck his head out, curious about the silence. He hadn't heard anything after Simon had said Alvin's name. At seeing his brothers hugging, he smiled. Maybe everything was okay now. Alvin had been a complete wreck, and Theodore knew Simon would make it better. "Dinner's ready, you guys!"

Alvin pulled back, forcing himself to meet Simon's eyes as he did so. There was that analyzing gaze still, mixed with worry and concern. Alvin forced on a smile and grabbed Simon's hand.

"I… I bet you're starving from your long trip, right?" Alvin asked. Simon was silent, scanning Alvin's face thoroughly. He didn't want to get into whatever was bothering his lover at the moment. They had plenty of time for that. But not now.

Simon smiled back. "Famished." Alvin chuckled and led Simon by the hand towards the kitchen.

Theodore made them their plates, watching their interaction from his peripheral. Alvin was still tense, he noticed, as Simon sat beside him like they usually did. Theodore watched as Simon frowned and whispered something to Alvin. Alvin shook his head rapidly, looking a bit flustered before Simon kissed him briefly on his lips. Theodore blushed at the display and cleared his throat, approaching with the meal.

Simon chuckled as he took his plate. "Sorry, Teddy. This looks delicious! I missed your cooking."

Theodore beamed as he made his plate. "I wanted to make one of my new recipes, but Alvin suggested your favorite as your welcome home dinner."

...AATC…

His boyfriend was stalling. Simon could tell. What other reason could there be for Alvin to volunteer to clean the kitchen? Not just the dishes, but the entire kitchen before turning in for the night. Simon knew he wasn't overestimating Alvin's normal reactions to seeing him after a certain length of time. Alvin was usually all over him in some way or another even when Simon was away for a mere couple of hours. He'd been gone for two months and Alvin was deliberately avoiding him. Maybe he'd have to discuss this sooner than he thought.

Alvin could feel Simon watching him. His boyfriend had decided to keep him company while he cleaned. Theodore was already settling in for the night.

Simon watched Alvin, eyebrow raised. Alvin had washed and put away all the dishes. He put the leftovers into Tupperware and into the fridge. He put some meat from the freezer into the fridge to thaw for tomorrow's dinner. Simon remained where he was as Alvin swept the floor, but when it looked like he was going to prep the mop he decided to intervene.

Alvin jumped when he felt Simon gently grasp his wrist. He looked at his boyfriend, eyes wide in surprise and hesitation. Simon eased the mop from Alvin's unresisting hand and put it back where it goes. Neither said a word as Simon led them from the kitchen, shutting the light off and quietly heading upstairs.

Alvin could feel his heart race when they bypassed his room and entered Simon's. Simon relinquished Alvin's wrist as he shut the door and locked it. Alvin swallowed inaudibly as Simon took a few steps towards his bed before turning back towards him. It was dark in the room save for the moonlight coming through the gap between Simon's dark curtains.

Alvin glanced around Simon's bedroom before lowering his eyes to the carpet. He was going through so many emotions that he couldn't process them all. At the moment all he knew was that he was nervous and scared.

The longer Alvin was quiet, the more Simon knew something was up. Figuring he wasn't going to get anything from Alvin until he initiated the conversation, Simon let out a soft breath and whispered, "Alvin, what's wrong?"

Alvin clenched his jaw and turned his head to the right, damning the tears that rose into his eyes, blurring his vision. He brought his arms up and hugged them to his body, subconsciously closing in on himself.

Simon noted the action before approaching his lover. He reached out and cupped Alvin's cheek, making him look up. More tears, Simon saw. This was the second time in an hour and a half that Alvin started crying. "Tell me. Please?"

Alvin shook his head softly, opening his mouth to say something but the words were lost to him. He blinked and the tears spilled over, traveling down his face and onto Simon's hand.

Simon brought his other hand up to Alvin's face, much like he had done earlier. He brushed the tears away before leaning in and pressing his lips onto Alvin's. Alvin placed a hand onto Simon's chest as he returned the kiss.

Sparks shot through both their bodies, both shivering slightly and pressing a bit closer to one another.

 _There hadn't been a spark with Ricky_ , Alvin recalled. Bad train of thought. Alvin pulled away, taking a few steps back until he hit the door. It took a lot of willpower for him to not succumb to the urge to slide to the floor and burst into tears. His level of guilt was overwhelming.

Simon furrowed his eyebrows. What in the world was going on?

Seeing the confusion and concern on his boyfriend's face only added onto Alvin's guilt. He ran his hands down his face.

"Alvin, please..."

Alvin looked up slowly, gasping slightly at how close Simon was to him. He hadn't heard his boyfriend move. Simon put his hands on Alvin's waist and gently pulled him against his body. Alvin lowered his gaze, arms at his sides as Simon rested his forehead against his.

"Talk to me," Simon whispered. Alvin shook his head.

"No... I can't," he whispered back. Simon tried to meet Alvin's eyes, but Alvin refused to look up. "Just...not yet, please." Alvin hesitated before lifting his gaze to Simon's. "Please?"

There was a desperate edge to Alvin's plea that tugged painfully at Simon's heart. If a little patience was what Alvin needed, then Simon would give it to him. But, if things kept being as weird and disconcerting as they are now, Simon had no plans to let it continue.

Simon sighed. "Okay, Alvin. Just for awhile though. We need to talk about what's bothering you eventually." He pulled back just enough to look at Alvin properly. Those unique, sapphire eyes that were the reason for his love of the color blue were easy to read. Simon never told Alvin that his eyes forever betrayed him, and he planned to keep that bit of info to himself. Whatever Alvin was hiding, he felt immense remorse and fear over it. Simon blinked, searching the eyes looking back at him warily. There were other things hidden away, but Simon could see Alvin becoming guarded and he didn't want that to happen.

Smiling gently, Simon grasped Alvin's hands and led him to the bed. "Stay with me tonight?"

Alvin blushed. "Of course." He tried for his own smile. He slid his shoes off and scooted them to the side with his foot. He felt Simon's hands grip the bottom of his shirt softly and he met gray eyes. Slowly, he lifted his arms so Simon could remove the article of clothing. The shirt landed on his discarded shoes.

Simon glided his fingers very lightly down Alvin's chest and abdomen to the button on his jeans. Alvin's breath caught as it was swiftly undone along with the zipper. Maintaining eye contact, Simon slipped his thumbs into the jeans and eased them down, gradually kneeling in front of Alvin as he did so.

Trembling slightly, Alvin stepped out of the pants. Simon set them with his shirt and shoes before straightening up, removing his shirt and pants quicker than he had removed Alvin's clothes.

Alvin's eyes drank in Simon's form, refreshing the image in his memory. His eyes slid up to see Simon smirking faintly before taking his hand and guiding him onto the bed.

Alvin sat in front of the pillows as Simon rested a knee on the bed, removing Alvin's cap and his glasses. The items were placed on the nightstand. Climbing further onto the bed, Simon sat beside Alvin and pulled the blanket from under them to cover up.

Simon pulled Alvin close when they were settled, an arm wrapped around his waist. He placed soft kisses down Alvin's neck and across the back of his shoulders. Alvin shivered, Simon feeling it under his lips. The hand on his side slid across to rest just above the top of his boxers.

"Simon..." Alvin turned onto his back to face his lover. Simon smiled in response before climbing on top of his boyfriend, settling between Alvin's legs. He leaned in and nipped at Alvin's ear.

"Can I make love to you?" he whispered, his warm breath making Alvin shudder. He settled his pelvis against Alvin's and began a slow rocking motion. Alvin whimpered, back arching as he responded to Simon's movements, hands resting on Simon's hips to pull him closer. Simon's mouth latched onto Alvin's neck for a moment before he repeated his question.

"Yes..." Alvin gasped out, his hands sliding over Simon's backside and clutching it as he pushed against Simon's motions. "Please..."

Simon brought their mouths together in a deep, slow kiss, surrounding themselves in one another.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finally, chapter four is done. So the events of this chapter happen a lot sooner than planned. Darn Alvin and Simon are writing this story, not me. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

Ricky helped his mother and the movers load up the moving truck. It had taken a bit for his mother to find a house, but after a month her bid on a nice two bed was accepted. Now they were packing up and hitting the road.

"Ricky, sweetheart, can you grab these boxes for me?"

Ricky ducked under the movers that were carrying the couch and met his mother in the living room. There were two medium sized boxes labeled 'kitchen' on it. "Sure thing, Mom." She smiled gratefully before heading upstairs to make sure everything was in the truck.

Ricky stacked the boxes before picking them up and heading to the truck to deposit them. Done with that, he stepped aside and pulled his phone from his pocket. He hadn't heard from Alvin in a while. He pulled up Alvin's number and called it.

He watched the movers load up the last of the furniture. The call went to voicemail and Ricky frowned. He sent a text before putting his phone away and going to his mother.

She had her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. She turned to look at her son. "Everything's loaded up. Ready to hit the road?" Ricky nodded emphatically with his own smile. She twirled the keys briefly before closing the door to their now former home and went to the car. The movers were closing up the back of the truck before getting into the front, starting the engine and preparing to follow the Michelsons to their new home in LA.

Ricky climbed into the passenger seat, shutting the door and buckling up. His mother started the car and pulled into the street, driving off. The truck followed.

Ricky checked his phone but had no new messages. Sighing, he plugged in his earphones and decided to listen to some music for now. It was going to be a decent trip.

...AATC...

Alvin sat in the den, staring at the show he had put it on earlier. He had only just woken up an hour ago. It's been a few days since Simon came home, and his boyfriend had stopped asking him what was bothering him, true to his word.

Theodore was with Eleanor, as usual. Simon was probably still sleeping. Alvin knew he was awake earlier than normal, his sleep still restless and disturbed. He'd made it a point to ignore his phone. He checked it every night before bed and charged it. There were multiple texts and missed calls from Ricky.

Alvin felt his guilt surround him once more at the thought of Ricky. He was constantly carrying around his guilt, which made him more prone to withdrawing into himself, mentally berating himself when it happened.

Gentle hands on his shoulders made Alvin jump, his heart pounding in a sudden rush of adrenaline. A chuckle from behind told him it was Simon who had snuck up on him. The hands trailed down his chest and he felt Simon's lips by his ear, making chills shoot through Alvin's body.

"Sorry," Simon breathed into his ear. "Didn't mean to scare you."

Alvin scoffed despite the fact that his heart was barely beginning to settle back down. "Yeah, right."

Simon leaned against the back of the couch more comfortably, placing lingering kisses along Alvin's neck. He could feel Alvin shudder. Simon would never tire of the effect he had on his lover. "What were you thinking about so hard that you didn't hear me coming?" He really hadn't meant to scare Alvin. But he always tried to take advantage of any opportunity to coax Alvin into talking to him about what was wrong.

Alvin shrugged. "Nothing," was his ambiguous reply. Simon frowned, wondering when Alvin would talk to him, if ever. Alvin sensed the mood dropping and said, "I'm just tired is all."

Simon hummed softly, placing kisses behind Alvin's ear. Alvin's eyes closed and he sighed softly, giving his boyfriend more access. Simon's hands trailed back up Alvin's chest as he placed a lingering kiss on his cheek before pulling back reluctantly and straightening up.

"Hungry?" Simon asked. Alvin turned on the couch to look at his boyfriend. "Theodore's not here so I thought I'd make breakfast."

Alvin pondered that for a moment before shrugging. "Sure." He stood and followed Simon into the kitchen.

...AATC...

Ricky put the last box of his stuff in his room. His bed and dressers were already in place along with his TV and entertainment center. He checked his phone, but there was nothing from Alvin. He had messages from other friends, but not Alvin. He sighed, putting his phone away and getting to work on unpacking.

He'd give Alvin a call eventually. For now, he needed to settle in and help his mother unpack, too.

...AATC...

Simon was making French toast for himself and Alvin. He glanced at Alvin as he washed some strawberries in the sink beside him. Alvin had that saddened look on his face again. Simon wasn't sure if he should bring it up. He didn't want to argue, but he also didn't like seeing Alvin upset.

Simon let out a breath, turning the stove off and putting the freshly made pieces of toast onto a plate with the others. "Alvin..."

Alvin looked up from his task to see Simon watching him with concern. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

Simon nodded, moving the pan off the hot burner, grabbing the plate and putting it onto the table. Alvin followed with the strawberries in a bowl. "I told you if this continues, I want you to talk to me." He sat down, Alvin sitting across from him.

"It won't," Alvin assured as he grabbed a couple slices of French toast, setting them on his plate. A quick glance at what was on the table told Alvin he'd forgotten the syrup. He got up to get it.

Simon watched his boyfriend with concern. "You can talk to me, Alvin. You know that, right?"

Alvin paused his actions. He had been grabbing the juice as well. He quickly grabbed it and closed the fridge. He went back to the table, setting the two items down before he resumed his seat.

Simon watched Alvin pour himself a cup of juice before drowning his toast in syrup. It was clear that Alvin wasn't going to respond to him. Resisting the urge to sigh, Simon turned his attention to filling his own cup with juice.

It was a constant battle for Alvin to not let his guilt overwhelm him. Every moment he spent with Simon felt like he no longer deserved to be apart of. He took a sip of his juice before cutting up his toast.

Simon looked up in surprise when Alvin stood. "I'm not hungry anymore," Alvin said quickly before leaving hurriedly from the kitchen and upstairs. Simon listened to Alvin's bedroom door shut in a slight daze. He glanced at Alvin's uneaten food before frowning. He set his silverware down and headed upstairs as well. This was as far as he was willing to let the situation, whatever it was, go.

Stopping outside Alvin's door, he listened but couldn't hear anything. Frustrated and concerned as he was, Simon would not barge into Alvin's only source of privacy. So he knocked.

No answer. Unsurprising as of late. Simon knocked again.

"Please, leave me alone right now, Simon," came Alvin's muffled reply. Simon considered it.

"Alvin, this is getting out of hand. You need to talk to me. Now, please."

"I can't...not yet."

Simon did sigh this time. "I won't accept that, Alvin. Something is seriously wrong. And it's only going to get worse the longer you keep it from me." There was more silence before Simon heard the lock click and Alvin's door was slowly opened. He slipped inside before Alvin changed his mind.

The door closed as slowly as it was opened. Simon turned to face Alvin, taking in the fresh tears in his lover's eyes. Simon studied Alvin, bypassing what he'd already seen since he'd been home and looking for whatever Alvin had managed to hide from him.

Alvin tore his gaze away from Simon's, moving from the door and over to his bed, standing with his back to Simon's analyzing gaze. Simon followed Alvin's movements, turning to keep him fully in view. He would push the matter, but it wasn't his intention to do so by any means necessary. He wanted Alvin to be open willingly with him.

"Will you talk to me? You let me in, so I'm taking that to mean you're ready to tell me what's wrong," Simon spoke up. He watched Alvin tense.

Alvin ran his gaze along his unmade bed. He wanted to curl up under his blankets and stay there, away from what he'd done. He wanted to hide from his guilt, and shame, and the inevitable pain he'd cause both Simon and himself.

Simon considered himself a relatively patient person, maybe a bit more so depending on the person. When it came to Alvin, his level of patience was on a fluctuating scale. It mostly depended on what Alvin was doing. At this point in time, it worried Simon how his patience was currently wearing thin when he knew, _knew_ , Alvin needed much more. But then there was the fact that Alvin knew he wanted to know what was going on sooner rather than later. Especially since whatever it was was so blatantly obvious, and it was interfering with their relationship.

"Alvin," was all Simon said.

Alvin closed his eyes, the tears he'd been battling with escaping at last in silent rivers down his cheeks. He _hated_ crying, dammit! But worse than that, he knew that tone Simon said his name in. His time was up. Alvin sniffled a bit before letting out a breath, trying to keep the sound of his tears out of his voice. "Do you remember...that time that I broke your brand new microscope that took you over a year to save up money to buy?"

Simon blinked, but said nothing. Alvin knew he remembered.

Alvin continued. "Or that time when I got really mad at you and threw one of your favorite, limited edition, books out the window when it was raining and it was ruined by all the mud it landed in?"

Simon folded his arms, hanging onto his patience and trying to see where Alvin was going with this topic. That particular book had not been saved.

Alvin stared at his blankets, the color pattern blurring with his tears. "What about the time in middle school when I-"

 _"Alvin,"_ Simon cut him off, tone a bit sharper than he intended for it to be. He saw Alvin flinch. "Yes, I remember. What's the point in bringing all this up?"

Alvin sighed shakily, bringing his hands up to wipe away his persistent tears. They continued coming. "I let you down...all those times..."

Simon lowered his arms and took a step towards his lover.

"I always let you down..."

"That's not true, Alvin. You know that." He reached Alvin and gently placed his hands on Alvin's shoulders. Alvin jumped out of Simon's reach instantly. Simon watched him, a look of hurt and worry in his eyes. Alvin's expression fell further upon seeing Simon's reaction.

"See? I just did it again..." Alvin lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I don't understand why you brought up things from when we were younger. I always forgave you for whatever happened. It's not like you did those things on purpose."

Alvin lifted his gaze to meet Simon's. He knew better than to expect Simon to be forgiving regarding his disloyalty. But he couldn't not have hope when he heard Simon say that.

Simon saw a flicker of resignation cross Alvin's saturated azure eyes and knew Alvin was going to tell him what was wrong. As soon as that look flashed through Alvin's eyes, Simon also saw despair settle in. It made Simon anxious.

"A friend and I..." Alvin felt his throat lock up. He couldn't say it like that. Simon waited with dwindling patience. Alvin lowered his gaze back to the floor, before he ended up shutting his eyes. "I cheated on you..."

Simon felt gut-punched. All the air in his lungs left, his eyes widening. "What?" Certainly, he hadn't heard Alvin correctly. But no...He could hear those four words echoing in his head, reverberating down to his heart where they instantly shattered it beyond repair. He felt his own tears well up in his eyes and frowned tightly. "Well," he began curtly. "You've certainly outdone yourself this time."

Alvin flinched at the tone. He made himself look at Simon and felt his remorse triple when he saw the tears in Simon's own eyes. "Simon... I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear."

Simon looked Alvin over, his once loving gaze now tainted by Alvin's confession with disgust. When he spoke, it wasn't in response to what Alvin said. "Due to your level of... guilt...am I right to assume you and this friend had sex?" His tone was all business, even though he had silent tears trailing down his face it went unacknowledged.

Unable to find his voice, shocked as he was, Alvin nodded reluctantly.

"Very well then." Simon turned to leave the room. After opening the door, he said, "I believe we're done here." He exited Alvin's room, shutting the door harshly behind him.

Alvin barely made it to his bed before he collapsed. He brought his pillow to his face and finally gave in to the urge to just cry.


End file.
